


jake dickenbaalls

by pintyp



Category: 21st Century CE RPF
Genre: (THIS IS. A JOKE), Cantina Band, Clickbait, Hospitals, Joke Fic, Other, Parody, Surgery, Tragedy, Zodiac, fic as performance art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintyp/pseuds/pintyp
Summary: the long-anticipated sequel
Relationships: TJ/Jake Gyllenhaal
Kudos: 3





	jake dickenbaalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TJ).



> this is a fucking joke i swear to god please don't take this down it's supposed to be performative. anyway merry bepis tj

imagine: u (tj) are waking up from your dicke and ball transplant surgery

the surgery was a sucksex <3 you cant wait to tell ur boyfriend, jake gyllenhaal (from zodiac), but u look around the operating room and he isnt there…..

“where is my bf??????” u ask, sweatingly

da nerse looks at you in concern… “tj… who do you think gave you the dick and balls?”

like this post if you cried 😪

* * *

porn stars HATE HIM!!!! [10 weird tricks for penis growth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA8-6X8aR3o)


End file.
